1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for improving connectivity of wireless devices, and more specifically, improving the connectivity when a radio link failure occurs.
2. Background Art
The Radio Network Controller (or RNC) is a governing element in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio access network (UTRAN), and is responsible for controlling, evolved Nodes (eNode Bs) that are connected to it. The RNC carries out radio resource management, some of the mobility management functions and is the point where encryption is done before user data is sent to and from the mobile subscriber. The RNC can also connect to the Circuit Switched Core Network through Media Gateway (MGW) and to the SGSN (Serving GPRS Support Node) in the Packet Switched Core Network.
In wireless networks, such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA)/UMTS networks, it is possible that the RNCs do not have an interface connectivity between them. For example, in a UTRAN, there are four possible interfaces for connecting the UTRAN internally or externally to other functional entities. One of these interfaces is Iur interface connectivity for connection between RNCs. It is possible that two or more RNCs in a UTAN do not have the Iur connectivity between them.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.